


Sharing a bed?!

by Carokation



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benthan_week_2020, Day 6, Ethan Hunt playing it cool, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Savehouse, Sharing a Bed, nervous Benji, set after phantom protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carokation/pseuds/Carokation
Summary: Their latest savehouse is missing a bed... Now who's gonna share? ;)
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 28
Collections: Benthan Week 2020





	Sharing a bed?!

"Uhm guys, we have a teensy little problem," Benji said to Luther, Jane and Ethan, after having inspected the available bedrooms in their savehouse and returning downstairs into the open kitchen and living room, where the others were sitting, already drinking fresh cups of coffee. 

"What's the problem?" Jane asked, looking more bored than interested, after setting down her cup momentarily. The others likewise seemed more absorbed into enjoying their coffee, after the well accomplished, but nonetheless exhausting latest mission, each of them sporting various cuts and bruises. 

Benji went on, "well, there's three bedrooms, each one containing a bed, but they're all single ones and we are four people. So if I'm not mistaken, which is highly unlikely since it isn't that hard to count to three, we are one bed down..." he ended his little ramble. 

After that revelation, each of them quickly looked at each other, all of them thinking about who was gonna have to share (or fight for) a bed with whom. 

"I'll take one bedroom," Luther and Jane exclaimed at the same time, high fiveing each other afterwards and smiling at Ethan and Benji with way too mischievous looking grins, as if one of their secret dreams were coming true. 

Benji felt another nervous surge rushing through him, as he glanced to Ethan. The latter didn't even seemed to mind much, geez. "Then I guess that we will share the last one," he just said, looking at Benji calmly over the rim of his coffee cup, as if this was an occasion as normal as sharing a bowl of popcorn while Benji was internally freaking out. 

Well, he hopelessly had a crush on his team leader since meeting him for the first time and this was just deepening his fear that his feelings weren't at all shared by the legendary Ethan Hunt. And now, he would have a hard time keeping calm (he really should be better at it, he was the brit after all, for Peter's sake!). 

Knowing his tendency to awkwardness, especially when he was nervous, it would be a long night… Who knows what was gonna happen......

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and teasing... I didn't had the time to write more, sadly.


End file.
